madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Chantel DuBois
}} Capitaine Chantel DuBois (simply known as Chantel DuBois) is the main antagonist of Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted. She was a Monaco animal control officer that was known for her relentless tracking of a runaway or stray animals. Biography DuBois took to hunting down animals in Monaco as a career, keeping a perfect case record as she did, as well as a grisly collection of mounted animals and animal heads on her office walls. This hunting of animals led her to the intended high point of her career: to hunt a lion for its head, for which she had reserved both a special plaque and place on her wall. One lion that DuBois had intended to hunt was Alex, the famed lion from the Central Park Zoo in New York City. Alex, as well as several other former zoo animals that he had been with, managed to escape DuBois' grip, causing her to track them throughout five countries, culminating her pursuit in the Central Park Zoo, wherein she and her officers met their downfall as Alex, with the aid of his fellow former zoo animals, as well as several circus animals, struck back. DuBois and her men were impeded for good as a result and stopped from hunting animals. Early life : "When I was seven, I strangled my first parrot, flushed my first goldfish and punched my first snake." : ~DuBois to her officers on her background.[src] As a young child, DuBois was known for her cruel tendencies towards animals, having strangled a parrot, flushed a goldfish down the toilet and mortally punched a snake. This proclivity towards animal violence led eventually to her career as an animal control officer, a career which she took seriously, keeping a perfect success rate in capturing stray animals. Lion Hunting : "Poor animals: You should never have left the forest. Now you deal with me." : ~DuBois while tracking the zoo animals.[src] One day, DuBois was called by the owner of a prestigious Monte Carlo hotel and informed that a lion, zebra, hippo, and giraffe had broken into the hotel. Spotting the perfect chance to finally track down the ultimate quarry, DuBois set out with her four enforcers, arriving at the hotel entrance only moments after the animals had fled the scene, lead by a lion named Alex. The hotel manager rushed up to meet her, but she instead struck him for throwing her off the animals' scent trail with his cologne. Setting down on all fours on the ground, DuBois tracked the animals in their path and set out with her four enforcers. As she drove down the streets of Monte Carlo pursuing the escaping animals, who had taken to escaping in a large armored vehicle, DuBois spotted the giraffe, a male named Melman, whose head was sticking out of the armored car. Skipper's various traps failed to delay her and she gets ahold of the van. But Skipper decides to use the Nuclear Boost (Referred to as Kawoski's nuclearea.), which boosts the van so fast that she is thrown off. She later manages to catch them up on the buildings, and easily destroys the bananas fired by the monkeys, and grips Melman's neck as the helicopter is leaving. However, eventually, Alex managed to use his fingernail to cut off her instrument, which lands her in a pool. Personality DuBois is the head of the Monaco Animal Control. She is very ruthless, determined, devious, and holds a strong hatred for animals. In her first appearance, she reveals that she strangled her parrot, flushed down a goldfish, and punched a snake when she was only 7 years old. A unique habit she has is that she puts on red lipstick (with only two strokes) when she discovers something. She also has low regard for the law Tranquilizing several Police Officers and escaping jail just to find Alex. DuBois has shown she has superhuman strength as she crashed into big glass windows and brick walls with ease just by running into them. She also has a strong sense of smell seeming to track down animals by smelling the air and licking the ground where animals have already walked on. Bio Captain Chantel DuBois is the main antagonist of Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted. She is the head of the animal control of Monaco. She is the best animal control officer in Monte Carlo with a perfect success record. She is very experienced and has extraordinary tracking skills; she also showed great strength and endurance when she survived many falls from great lengths and not being hurt at all, as well as managing to restrain the Zoo Animals' aircraft single-handed. It is also shown that DuBois is capable of smelling for her prey, and she even licks dirty water from one of Alex's deep footprints. Throughout the third film, she pursues the Four in hopes of having their heads as trophies, especially Alex's. She first appears in the film when she is called by the casino manager and chases the animals through Monte Carlo. All of her assistants are injured in the chase, but she continues to go after the animals and eventually corners them at the Hotel Ambassador. The Four escape on a makeshift plane, which eventually crashes. Later on, she goes to the plane's crash site and discovers the animals ran away with the circus. She jumps on a train to Rome and when she arrives, she spots King Julien and Sonya on their date. DuBois steals a police bike but crashes it into a fountain and is arrested by the police, who look like her men. Later she escapes from prison and regroups her injured men, managing to revive them with a song. She tracks the circus to the Alps and then to London and almost catches Alex but is tied up and shot out of a cannon by the penguins. She later ambushes the Four when they make it back to the Central Park Zoo. But before she could claim her prize, she is then discovered by the New York zookeepers, who assume she was returning the Four. Near the end of the film, the mayor of New York presents DuBois with a check of one million dollars, but she tears it and says it was only about Alex. The audience cheers, but she seizes the opportunity to shoot Alex with a poison dart hidden inside a foam finger. However, Circus Zaragoza comes to the Zoosters' aid. DuBois' men were eliminated by the elephants and Sonia the bear on a Ducati motorcycle, the latter sending DuBois crashing into the reptile house. Emerging from the rubble as deadly vipers slither about, DuBois captures a fleeing Stefano and attempts to reach for her dart gun, only for Mort to snatch it. Alex and Gia the jaguar manage to rescue Stefano, the former ending up with DuBois in free fall, right above the penguin habitat filled with vipers. DuBois swore that if she was going down, she'll take his head. Alex managed to turn the tables on her as he whistles for two dogs on rocket shoes to uplift him as a makeshift jet pack. He then dumps her in his former habitat, the animal control officer roaring with rage. Mort then tranquilizes her. In her sedated state, she was suggestible as Alex ordered her to sit, lie down, roll over and stay. The penguins then bound and gagged DuBois and her assistants and stow them in a cargo box to Madagascar, just like how Alex and his friends were shipped in the first film. (DuBois being in Alex's box, Gerard in Marty's box, Tommy and Richard in Gloria's box, and Paul in Melman's box.) Personality and Traits : "Hey, this lady’s really starting to freak me out." : ~King Julien to Maurice regarding DuBois.[src] A cold, calculating woman, DuBois was staunch in her ways, having no sense of mercy for her quarry when assigned to catch animals. DuBois was not without her pride, as she kept trophies of her successful assignments in catching animals on her walls: dog, cat and bird heads, taxidermy butterflies, mounted fish and lizards, and even the rear end of a large rat adorned her office, which sat close to the animal cages of the pound that she worked in. These trophies, however, paled next to her most coveted trophy of the hunt: a lion head, which she stood adamant to obtain in catching the “king of the beasts”. DuBois was strict to her men, but cared about their condition, if only to aid her in her hunts, and cared little for either humans or animals in general, having no regard for laws either, as she tangled with the Italian police in Rome. A red-haired French woman, DuBois is thickset and compact with thin limbs and has a flat, short face with a long, pointed nose. DuBois keeps her appearances well, with an immaculate uniform, makeup and hair are always done, most notably her tendency to refresh her lipstick upon making a discovery. DuBois sports unusual strength, being able to break through concrete walls by charging at them, perform acrobatic feats of stealth, move with agility on all fours and track down animals just by their scent, being able to pinpoint exact details about them from just one bit of tracking. Appearances * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (Only appearance) Behind the Scenes Chantel Dubois was voiced by actress Frances McDormand. The song that Dubois sings to her men to get them to move, Non, je ne regrette rien, is hailed widely as the anthem of the French Foreign Legion: given her men’s reaction to the song, they are or were men that served in the Legion. 1 Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Movie characters Category:Villains Category:Characters